Japed Again
by Tsuki the Wolf
Summary: One handy thing about blue magic is that it makes it easy to move lazy brothers out of the way while you're cleaning. (Papyrus and Sans brotherly fluff. Ficlet. Based off a comic)


**A/N: So I saw zarla-s's recent comic on their tumblr and I just really wanted to write a short ficlet for it. Thank you zarla-s for permission to write this! And I hope you all enjoy this simple little thing! I just thought the comic was too cute. 3**

* * *

Papyrus would be one of the first to admit how exasperating it was to come home from a long day of working only to find the mess his lazy brother would leave in his wake. For such a sedentary skeleton, Sans was surprisingly capable of being a pig. It was almost like he had to leave a trail wherever he went. Sometimes he was worst than that annoying dog that liked to leave unfinished puzzles and other such crud around. At least he made it easy for Papyrus to find him.

His brother was collapsed on the couch, fast asleep on his stomach amongst the chisps strewn about him. The opened bag of popato chisps was almost empty. Papyrus made an annoyed noise as he crossed his arms at the sight. Honestly! It looked like there were more chisps on the couch than there were in his brother's stomach!

The rest of the living room was in decent shape at least. It wasn't the worst he had come home to. He peered at Sans for a moment longer and noticed the weight of the shadows under his brother's eyes. He hadn't been sleeping too well. Either working too hard or . . . something else. Even if all of Sans's sleeping annoyed him, he knew better than to wake him up. He would rather Sans be fully rested.

Papyrus instead went into the kitchen to the closet where he kept the cleaning supplies. He had to kick a chair aside before he tugged open the door. The inside was all neatly arranged, so Papyrus quickly found his handheld vacuum and cleaning apron. He donned the apron and grabbed the vacuum. He might as well clean the house while he was at it. But first things first!

He approached Sans again. The smaller skeleton shifted in his sleep, crushing some of the chisps that were tragically caught beneath him. Papyrus tapped the vacuum against his skull briefly with an exasperated huff. He didn't need more crumbs! Sans needed to stop doing things like this. Papyrus contemplated exactly what he would tell his brother when he woke up.

In the meantime he wrapped blue magic around his brother's soul and lifted him in the air. Sans slept through his body floating like a limp ragdoll as well as the whir of the vacuum as Papyrus turned it on. He thoroughly cleaned up all of the crumbs and tossed the bigger chisps back into the bag in order to discard later. He then put the vacuum to Sans's clothing and ribs to get out any loose crumbs. His brother giggled just a little bit at the sensation.

Finished with that chore, Papyrus turned off the vacuum and scooped up the bag to trash it. He grabbed a nearby pillow (honestly, Sans couldn't even use a pillow? His neck would hurt if he didn't! Papyrus may not like sleeping for too long, but he at least knew the importance of not have stiff neckbones!) and placed it on the couch before lowering Sans back onto the couch. His head rested snugly in the fluff of the pillow, completely oblivious to the world around him.

Papyrus took the trash into the kitchen to toss it and to place his vacuum away. He would make sure to scold Sans whenever the skeleton woke up. However, a red marker on the table caught his eye. A delightfully devious grin brightened Papyrus's face as he laughed under his breath and scooped up the marker as well as a sticky note. A scolding may come, but this would be funnier!

Sometime much later, Sans awoke blearily from his impromptu nap. He blinked slowly and glanced around with a small confused frown. What was this thing under his head? Oh, it was a pillow. He didn't remember having a pillow earlier. He sat up just a tiny bit when he realized there was something yellow partially obscuring his vision. He tugged off the sticky note and flipped it over to read his brother's loud scrawl.

JAPED ONCE AGAIN! NYEH HEH!

Sans sat up fully and scratched at his skull. Japed again? How? By Papyrus putting a pillow under his head? His brother may not be the best at pranks, but Sans was seriously starting to question what his brother considered a prank. He yawned widely and rubbed some more sleep out of his socket. Well, he may as well go greet his brother. He could hear Papyrus singing loudly to Mettaton's concert playing on the radio. He was curious to ask Papyrus about how he had been japed, after all.

He moved to head upstairs, but as he passed by a mirror some red caught his vision. He backtracked just a bit and turned his head to realize something was written on his skull. It took only a bit of struggling, but he recognized Papyrus's handwriting easily. The new label on his skull declared loudly: SUCH A LAZY SANS!

Sans snorted, amused. He shoved the sticky note in his hand into his pocket. Fair point, he decided. "yup." He said aloud to himself. "japed again by the great papyrus." It was about time Papyrus tried to close the pranking gap between them.

It would've been nice, though, if he hadn't used permanent marker.


End file.
